


【授翻】Siren Song

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino





	【授翻】Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444164) by [DobbyRocksSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks). 



*这篇文好可爱，吧唧是一个傻白甜的海妖

 

Sam十分喜爱飞越海洋。在海上飞行会令他整个人都平和安静下来，有的时候，他只是需要寻找一些心灵上的安宁。并不是说他已经厌倦了战斗和刺激，因为他骨子里依然热爱战斗和追寻刺激，但偶尔让自己放松一下也挺好的。

每当Sam接近海面时，他的内心就会越发的平静舒缓。

只是这一次，一个不堪入耳的噪声突兀地打扰了Sam的平静，Sam立刻转身环顾四周，背后的金属翅膀让他保持停在半空中。他仔细地分辨那个噪声，嗯那听起来像是···有人在唱歌，只是···这唱得也太难听了点吧。

出于好奇心，他循着那个歌声找了过去，他想不通怎么会有人在这种地方唱歌，海上没有任何船只，所以不可能是从船上传来的歌声。

他降低了飞行高度，然后他看到了一堆岩石。岩石上似乎有什么东西······

他的第一反应是美人鱼，这个念头在他的脑海里一闪而过，Sam马上自我否定地甩了甩头，因为世界上怎么可能有美人鱼嘛，这也太离谱了吧。Sam越靠近岩石，那个歌声就越发的刺耳，Sam不禁打起了退堂鼓，因为···那歌声岂止是难听，简直就是灾难嘛。

唱歌的是一个男人——至少Sam觉得那是一个男人——那个男人坐在岩石上，深棕色的头发披散在他的肩头，他的脸藏在垂落的头发后半隐半现。他几乎赤身裸体，只有一片薄得可怜的布料围在他的胯部勉强地遮住他的隐私部位。

Sam降落在离那人最远的一块岩石上，他犹豫地往前迈了一步。听到有动静那个男人立刻转过身来，深棕色的头发下露出一张好看得不像话的脸。他看起来吓坏了，瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛里满是难以置信。

“成功了？”

Sam停住了脚步。“什么成功了？”

“我的，呃，是我的歌声把你吸引过来的吗？”

“噢。这个。我想是吧？”Sam模棱两可地回答，顺便又向前靠近了一步。

“哼。”那个男人露出一个略显得意的笑容。“我就跟他们说嘛我可以做到的！那些家伙总是嘲笑我不是一个真正的海妖，说我根本不能引诱到任何人！”

Sam当然听说过海妖。当然了在他的认知中海妖只是神话传说里面的人物，很显然他眼前的这只海妖和神话里描述的一样疯狂，不过怎么感觉还有点缺心眼儿···

“嗯。当然喽？”Sam附和着。

“对了我叫Bucky，老实说你是我引诱到的第一个人，我在这方面没什么经验所以现在我不知道该怎么办了。”

Sam一下子笑喷了。

“我想我应该，吃掉你，但这好像···很不卫生。我是说。你有一对金属翅膀诶，这东西肯定会崩坏我的牙齿的。”

Sam再也憋不住了，他笑得上气不接下气，连眼泪都笑出来了。

Bucky一脸困惑的看着Sam前仰后合地笑个不停，直到Sam终于可以控制自己恢复正常。

“咳抱歉，”Sam边说边抹掉眼角的泪花。“我只是···说真的你是怎么到这里来的老兄？我们可是在大海中而且周围连条船都没有！”

“我就住在这里啊，”Bucky为自己辩解，“我家大概在那个方向，六十英尺远。反正差不多这个距离。”

“嗯哼。所以你和你的精灵小伙伴们住在海底是吗？”

Bucky一副被冒犯的表情。“我才不跟美人鱼住一起！你有毛病吗！你是专门过来羞辱我的是吗？”

“当然不是···我只是来看看是谁在勒死猫咪但是——”

“什么？”

“拜托别逼我当坏人。你知道你不会，就是呃，唱歌，对吧？”

说完Sam小心地观察Bucky的神情，然后他慌了，因为Bucky看起来受伤极了。

“你是说···我没有引诱到你？”

“嗯···不过你引起了我的好奇心？”Sam急忙补救道。

“但是并不是因为···所以他们是对的？我是···我是残缺的？”

“不，嘿别这样说你自己，”说着Sam弯下膝盖蹲在Bucky身边。“你没有残缺。你只是···与众不同。”

“但与众不同不一定是好事，对吗？”Bucky低着头，小声地问了句。长长的头发挡住了他的脸让人看不清他的表情，但Sam仍然觉得自己就是个伤人心的混蛋。

“当然是好事啊，”Sam轻轻地把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，语气坚定地安慰他。“你说我是你引诱到的第一个人，是吧？”

Bucky点点头。

“很好，我问你其他海妖有多少个能够吸引到回头客，嗯？”

Bucky抬起头看着他。“你···你会回来吗？”

Sam郑重地点了点头。“我会回来的。我保证。不过···嘿答应我一件事好吗？不要理那些说你有残缺的混蛋，因为你没有。你只是与众不同而已，答应我好吗？”

Bucky笑了，突然间，Sam相信他是一个海妖了。虽然这个海妖的歌喉无法蛊惑人心，但是他的笑容足以倾倒众生。

“好。我···我答应你。”

Sam捏了捏他的肩膀。不管Bucky是不是海妖，他都会尽快回来找Bucky的。哪怕只是为了再次看到他露出那样迷人的微笑。

-完-


End file.
